


Snow

by Rach4040



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, but just wintery snow-less binu cuddling basically, idk how i feel abt this tbh?, just some senseless fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rach4040/pseuds/Rach4040
Summary: Bin and Dongmin were sitting on Dongmin’s bed again, huddled together closely and holding hands. A movie was playing on his laptop, which was placed before them on the bed, but neither of the boys paid too much attention. Dongmin looked out of the window again. Greeted by the sight of dirty grey pavements, he turned his head away again.“Still no snow?” Bin asked, voice soft.





	Snow

Dongmin had always loved snow ever since he was a child. Some of his fondest memories were of playing in the snow outside. He remembers snow ball fights with his friends, ice skating on school field trips, sledging in the park close to where his family lived, and returning home to hot chocolate or tea and homemade biscuits, snuggling up under a blanket to tell his mum all about his day and the adventures experienced in the snowed in wonderland he called his neighbourhood.

He never lost his love for winter and snow as he grew older. Every year when he noticed the days getting shorter he’d peer out of the window every few hours, hoping to see white little flocks of snow dance through the air towards the ground to coat it in a thick layer of fluffy white wintriness. 

Dongmin also remembers that one year it didn’t snow at all, when he was twelve or thirteen years old. He’d unashamedly shed big tears, mourning all the fun he could have had outside playing with his friends and family. Back then he’d been inconsolable, the only wish scribbled on his wish list at Christmas in the prettiest handwriting he could manage: _snow_. He had decorated the page with silver glittery markers and little flakes of confetti to show his passion, but alas, nothing could be done. Instead, his parents got him a fluffy white carpet for his room, saying it almost looked like snow! It didn’t do much to comfort the young boy, but he acknowledged the effort his parents had put in to make him feel better and tried to smile for them.

The winter after that had been colder than any before, Dongmin had been sure of it, and his neighbourhood was hidden away under a heavy layer of snow. The day after the snow had first fallen, he’d collected some in his hands from the windshield of a parked car, compressing it into a tight ball and thrown it at Moon Bin, his best friend and next-door neighbour. They arrived home that day drenched in molten snow, shivering and giggling and lightly shoving each other’s shoulders. They’d had their first kiss that same winter, clumsy and tasting of hot chocolate with marshmallows, lips still a little numb from the cold outside.

Now, a few winters later, Dongmin and Bin were still madly in love with each other, maybe more so than they had been at the beginning of their relationship. Dongmin was sure of that, actually. He’d fallen for Bin more and more over the years, heart still thumping heavily in his chest whenever they kissed or made out or cuddled or anything of the like. 

It was another snowless winter, the second one Dongmin experienced. He was a bit calmer about the whole ordeal now than his younger self had been back then, but couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed. He’d wanted to build a snowman the day of the first snow, and Bin had promised to come along, no matter the time of day. 

_“even at three am?” the question was nothing but a hushed whisper in the dark, a puff of warm breath against skin, a slight joking tone to it, but it held some expectation and hope as well._

_“even at three am. i’d go with you right now, if you asked me to,” a small kiss pressed to the top of the older’s head, soft and loving. “i mean, i’d prefer some time during the day, but i don’t really care, as long as we’re together.”_

_“i love you,” a small kiss followed the brush of his lips against bin’s colour bone._

_“i love you, too.” Their breathing evened out slowly, limbs intertwined, basking in each other’s warmth, as the sun slowly began to rise._

And Bin and Dongmin were sitting on Dongmin’s bed again, huddled together closely and holding hands. A movie was playing on his laptop, which was placed before them on the bed, but neither of the boys paid too much attention. Dongmin looked out of the window again. Greeted by the sight of dirty grey pavements, he turned his head away again.

“Still no snow?” Bin asked, voice soft.

Dongmin just shook his head and sighed. He wasn’t terribly disappointed, though. He still was a little, most definitely so, but he felt more than content spending winter inside with Bin, cuddled up under blankets and sipping on hot chocolate while movies they didn’t pay attention to in favour of whispering with each other would play in the background. And Dongmin realised something, half an hour or so later, as he was watching Bin’s sleeping form, the younger’s head resting on Dongmin’s shoulder, fingers of one hand holding the fabric of Dongmin’s shirt in a tight grip. Not only did he love the gorgeous, funny and adorable young man next to him, snow would feel pointless without him. Winter was nothing without snow, Dongmin thought. Snow, on the other hand, was nothing without Bin to have snow ball fights with, to make snow angels and snow men, to hold hands clad in thick gloves to shield them from the cold. Snow was nothing without seeing Bin’s smiling, blushed face. Snow was nothing without Bin.

When Dongmin told him so the next day after they'd woken up to another snow-less day, Bin sent him the brightest smile and hugged him close, face buried in Dongmin's neck and eyes closed tight. 

_"But you don't like anything as much as snow," Bin whispered against Dongmin's skin, almost too quiet to hear._

_"I just told you, I like you more than snow. You're better than any amount of snow."_

_"Even a snow storm? You've always wanted to see one..."_

_"Better than any snow storm or blizzard or snow in general, Binnie."_

**Author's Note:**

> helloo! ^^ so i started writing this in my chrismas holidays and now i finally finished it! totally inspired by the lack of snow rn where i live  
> idk hw i feel abt this but? i thought why not post it anyway, i dont want it to rot away in my wips any longer.. (but srsly what is with that horrible ending @ me)  
> anyways, thanks for taking the time to read!! (Also come say hi on [tumblr](https://darlingwoojin.tumblr.com/)!)
> 
> Btw comments are always appreciated!


End file.
